Keepers
The keepers are a bio-engineered, insectoid race found only on the Citadel. They are completely docile and harmless, and appear to exist for no other reason than to maintain the Citadel and its systems. The keepers are believed to have been created by the Protheans to serve as caretakers of the station, and have become essential to the Citadel's operation. Very little is known about them, as they do not communicate with other species, and it is against C-Sec regulations to interfere with keeper activity. Biology Physically, the keepers resemble large aphids. Little else is known about their biology, other than what can be observed with the naked eye. Attempts to capture a keeper or take it into custody for study will cause the creature to undergo a sudden "self-destruct," with a form of acid being released internally. The affected keeper literally melts into a puddle of proteins and minerals in less than a minute, preventing any serious research. Due to the fact the keepers persist in destroying themselves when interfered with, they are nearly impossible to scan or study. By Council law, it has become illegal to interfere with the keepers on penalty of imprisonment, because the Citadel cannot be maintained without them. No matter how many keepers die due to old age, violence, or accident, they maintain a constant number. No one has discovered the source of new keepers, but some hypothesize they are genetic constructs: biological androids created somewhere deep in the inaccessible core of the Citadel itself. Keepers are mute, at least to the perceptions of other races. Some Citadel scientists believe the keepers communicate between themselves with telepathic images, but this is mainly scientific speculation. Their inorganic components (specifically, the component on the keeper's back and its attached antenna) are speculated to facilitate the coordination between the keepers and the Citadel. History The asari first encountered the keepers when they discovered the Citadel in 580 BCE. When the first asari came aboard, the keepers were already there, and quickly did everything in their power to assist the asari in settling onto the station. This behaviour was compared to servants surprised by a master's sudden return and scrambling to make everything ready. Ever since, the keepers have gone about the business of maintaining the Citadel in silence as they have for centuries, apparently ever since the Protheans left. Not much is known about the keepers, other than the fact they have predated both Prothean and Forerunner technology, making them quite possibly one of the oldest races in the known universe. Culture The keepers themselves reveal nothing of their nature and often undertake tasks that seem bizarre to other races, like rearranging offices or even changing architecture down on the Wards, with no explanation. In fact, all attempts to communicate with them have been in vain. They go about their work, seemingly oblivious to the hustle and bustle going on around them. Apart from curious scientists (and the occasional inconvenienced citizen who has had their office rearranged) most people on the Citadel stop noticing the keepers soon after they arrive. Category:Species